This invention relates to paint rollers which accommodate roller assemblies in a yoke frame. The curved frame includes end arms which extend downwardly from the yoke frame at each end to engage frame arms which include elements protruding inwardly from each end. Plastic bearings are mounted over the protruding elements which also serve as end caps for the roller.
In the prior art, the roller connection or bearing was rather small compared to the present invention and included a narrow surface about which the roller rotated. Consequently, when considerable pressure was placed upon the roller, the roller was forced out of the bearings and the roller fell down from the frame. This could cause considerable damage or inconvenience when the roller was wet with paint. Applicant is proposing an invention wherein the roller will withstand severe forces applied thereto without becoming dislodged while painting takes place. This is very important particularly when using enlarged rollers of 12 inches or more which require the application greater force against a surface.
In the prior art, the roller bearing comprised a flange on an upwardly protruding plastic cylinder and a narrow end cap which engaged the flange surface. When considerable axial pressure was applied to the roller handle, the roller fell outwardly from the bearings. This problem is eliminated with the present invention wherein a protruding end bearing element extends outwardly from the frame arm to positively engage an aperture in a large roller cap. A typical wire frame and cage assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,648 to Graves.